


The Blue Blood

by Conreeaght



Series: Incarnation of Mischief (Loki Month) [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Angst, Loki Month, Loki and Thor brotherly angst, Loki's blue blood, Thor: Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blood was everywhere, it covered a golden flooring. Blood just as azure as the sky of a beautiful, chilly morning.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written on the occasion of <a href="http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/">Loki Month</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote for [Loki Month](http://lokimonth.tumblr.com/)  
> Second prompt was Comic Appreciation and I chose Loki's jotun blood (inspired by _Thor: Season One_ ), but I was belated due to my exams.
> 
> Translated from Polish by [Ino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin) and [Rin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin)

Blood was everywhere, it covered a golden flooring. Blood just as azure as the sky of a beautiful, chilly morning.

He was lying on the cold floor, feeling life leaving his body and seeping away slowly. He pulled blood-coated fingers from the wound and lifted his eyes.

"Is that all you have got?" he whispered, gazing up into eyes filled with ire. Blue and cold like a mark of his curse.

The world started to blur in the red mist of pain.

"Loki?" He heard a voice calling from above, more gentle than he expected. "Brother…"

 

_"_ _Loki!_ _"_

_Pillow slipped out from under his head, and the duvet hanged from his body._

_"Get up!" A voice full of mirth filled his ears. "Volstagg has tracked down a herd of bilgesnipes! Come now!"_

_He groaned with displeasure when strong arms pulled him from the warmed up bedding. He tried to resist, but his brother was unrelenting. Thor raised him and threw clothes at him._

_"Come brother..."_

 

_Mjölnir was one of the most beautiful weapons he laid eyes upon in his life. In Thor's hands it looked truly majestic, as if it the sole purpose of its existence was to be held by his brother. Oh, how badly did he dream to own something like this for himself only, to be equally appreciated by Father. Being worthy their legacy._

_He was trying to conceal his jealousy behind a well-learned mask of calm and to jest with the Asgard’s young crown prince._

_"Loki, catch!"_

_In the nick of time he caught hammer's handle swathed in dark leather and his legs gave way under the ram made of uru. The magic pressed him into the track and he ended with a face in a muddy puddle. He fixed his eyes on the ground to hide trecherous blush on his cheeks. The only thing he heard was Thor's malicious laughter._

_"You see, even the Trickster can be tricked." The blonde haired prince was giggling , not even deeming it necessary to proffer a hand to help him up._

 

_He couldn't recall when he has seen blue colour of his blood for the first time. The trecherous azure, that could be an acid as well. A proof of his damned descent was filling his veins, fueling his icy heart and all his deeds. He's been deceived and it was the only reason why he responded with betrayal. With pleasure, glee even, he plotted with Asgard’s sworn enemy. With his Jotun kin, that he’s been told to hate his entire life. There was no shame, no fear, only pure abhorrence. He wanted to teach them a lesson – all the Asgardians, especially Odin and Thor._

_His blood gave him new strenght. He planned to win, that's why he went away._

_He had left everything behind._


End file.
